


I Only Want Sympathy In The Form Of You Crawling Into Bed With Me

by MistyMoon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Shit, is - Freeform, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoon/pseuds/MistyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York forgets Valentines Day. Carolina is mad. Well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Want Sympathy In The Form Of You Crawling Into Bed With Me

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is real fucking short and crappy like what the fuck bianca you can do better you dweeb

He fucked up. He so fucked up everything. He completely forgot Valentines Day, though that didn’t really mattered, it just added up to the list. Then, he spent the whole day with literally everyone  _except_ her AND it even seemed like he was avoiding her. At first, she wasn’t happy about it, but maybe he was just planning something for her. Then, she started getting irritaded, seeing that he was acting so natural, like he didn’t even knew what he was doing, and then by the end of the day, she stopped caring and just ignored him back.  
It was only late in the night that York The Idiot silently made his way to her bedroom, slowly opening the door and sitting next to her bed, poking her from time to time, waiting for her to wake up. Eventually, he got tired of doing that and crawled in bed with her, going behind her so he could cuddle her, and started whispering her name, hoping that would work.  
'Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep asshole.' She pushed him away lightly, going back to her sleep.  
'Look, I'm sorry. I forgot'  
Silence  
'Carolina please, I'm sorry. I really am.'  
More silence  
'It's just that, I wanted some time for myself and I thought I had told you about it, but I didn't, I'm really sorry Lina'  
And then, she turned her position, looking at him.  
'Oh, so you just decided to have some time for yourself right on fucking Valentines Day?'  
'I forgot!'  
'What a caring boyfriend you are' She turned around, back to her previous position.  
Neither of them said a word after that, creating an awkward silence between them.  
York quickly decided i’d be a good idea if he went away, but while sliding down the covers, he felt a grip on his wrist pulling him back up.  
'Just because you actually realised you did something wrong and apologized, you can stay'  
'When did I ever-?!' She cut him off, kissing him.  
'Shut up and cuddle me before I regret this decision'   
'Love you too' He laughed, kissing her softly  
'Just go to sleep York'  
He pulled her close, kissing her neck and pulling the covers on them, faling asleep quickly.


End file.
